The present invention relates generally to cylinder locks and especially to a cylinder lock with self-latching means.
Cylinder locks have wide applications in everyday life. The importance of the cylinder locks is evident. The conventional cylinder lock, however, has a major disadvantage. That is, it can be unlocked by using suitable tools, such as picks.